Thirteen moments
by Lucielanor
Summary: Una pequeña coleccion de momentos en la muy loca División 13 del Sereitei. ¡A leer!
1. ¡Castigados!

_**Disclaimer: **Todo aquello referente al Sereitei, la Division 13, o los shinigamis de la Soul Society es propiedad de Kubotite, y podreis averiguar mucho más sobre ello en su manga Bleach. El resto de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de los usuarios del foro BleachSP, a los cuales agradezco enormemente que me los hayan prestado para esta serie de historias. El personaje de Ela, asi como las situaciones, son completamente de mi invención (por fin algo mio, hurra!)._

_**Aviso:** Este fic está compuesto por una serie de fics y drabbles independientes que retratan la vida "cotiniana" y alguna que otra situación especial de la nueva Division 13 del Sereitei, así como de sus miembros. Si quieres saber algo más sobre ellos... Ingresa en BleachSP y unete a la Division 13!!_

**

* * *

**

**¡CASTIGADOS!  
****_by Ela._**

- Mizu-san… Esto no está bien.

- Tienes razón, esta cuerda se rompe con solo mirarla – respondió la aludida, chasqueando la lengua y mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo más resistente.

- No, fukutaicho, me refiero a esto. A la situación. Nos estamos buscando un disgusto.

- ¡Pero bueno¿¡Qué pasa aquí¡Yo también tengo derecho a hacer valer mi autoridad!

- ¡Baja la voz, que se van a despertar! – chistó Aiolos, mirando con urgencia a la fukutaicho de la División 13 y con miedo a los dos durmientes.

- Vale – susurró Mizu, volviendo a su búsqueda – Pero merecen un castigo. Ambos. No se pueden salir con la suya siempre.

- Nos van a despedir, nos van a mandar de patrulla a la Antártida, nos van a tirar de cabeza al Hueco Mundo…

- Jolín, Aio-kun¿podrías ser un pelín más catastrofista? Sólo intento hacer justicia, caramba. Y tengo un rango que me obliga a ello.

- Y ella – recordó, señalando a una de los durmientes, que roncaba suavemente abrazada a un peluche – tiene un rango que le obligará a darnos una patada en nuestros lindos culitos si la cabreamos.

- ¿Lindo¿De verdad? Estaba pensando en usar tanga este verano, pero no sé…

- … - Aiolos puso los ojos en blanco – Recuérdame porqué te ayudo en esta locura.

- Porque eres un compañero leal y servicial. Y porque mis deliciosas sandias merecen la pena¿recuerdas? – al ver como Aiolos babeaba ante la idea de acceso gratuito a su huerto, Mizu suspiró satisfecha – Y ahora que los términos de nuestro acuerdo han quedado claros¿por qué no me ayudas a buscar alg…?

El oficial miró intrigado a su superior al ver que había detenido su arenga. Un escalofrío nació en su espalda y sudor frío perló su frente cuando Mizu mostró, con una sonrisa digna de una película de terror, dos pares de esposas en su mano derecha.

- Sabía yo que mi Ela-chan no me iba a fallar…

---

Entreabrió los ojos cuando oyó un ligero 'click', pero la luz de la mañana la deslumbró. Debían de ser más de las doce. Y la resaca persistía.

De nuevo, oyó un 'click'. Si alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, se iba a ir por donde había venido. No tenía cuerpo para ser taicho. Los efectos de la noche anterior no le dejaban ni ser persona.

Por fin logró abrir los ojos y, después de que el mundo dejase de dar vueltas, distinguió a su lado un rostro que también intentaba despertar.

- Eh, hola. ¿Has dormido bien? – susurró, intentando sonreír.

- Mmmmmm… - refunfuñó el interpelado, frotándose los ojos con una mano – Sí… ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 12.35 de la mañana del 20 de Junio, Kage – respondió alto y claro una voz a unos metros de ellos.

Ela y Kage se habrían quedado helados sino fuese porque…

- ¡¡¡Habla más bajo!!! – susurraron ambos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Que mala es la resaca.

Los dos shinigamis intentaron incorporarse, pero algo tiró de sus brazos hacia atrás, tumbándolos de nuevo.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – gruñó Kage, mirando en dirección a su muñeca.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar – dijo Mizu seriamente, viendo como sus amigos miraban boquiabiertos sendas esposas que los encadenaban al cabecero – Por cierto, taicho, me encanta tu camisón – comentó con sorna.

Ela se tapó sonrojada con la sabana, intentando ocultar su camisón de Piolín y, ya de paso, a su amado conejito de peluche, a la vez que miraba enojada a su fukutaicho.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Mizu?

- Estáis castigados. Hasta que penséis en lo que habéis hecho – dijo, mostrándoles las llaves de las esposas que los retenían.

Ela parpadeó varias veces, tiempo en el que las palabras de Mizu entraron en su cerebro, rebotaron en su cabeza y salieron por donde habían entrado sin haber comprendido nada de nada.

- ¿¡Cómo?!

- ¿Se puede saber que hemos hecho, Nee-chan? – preguntó Kage tomando el toro por los cuernos. No podía permitir que nadie más los viera en aquella situación tan licenciosa. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, sus calzoncillos de Sin-chan tampoco eran muy honrosos.

- Bien, bien, ahí queríamos llegar – dijo Mizu, paseándose por la habitación como un fiscal, a cierta distancia de los acusados – Veamos. Tú, Kage, me robaste mi ultima botella de sake para emborracharla – acusó, señalando con la barbilla a Ela – Y tú, Ela-taicho¡me cargaste hasta arriba con TU trabajo para poder llevártelo a un sitio oscuro a hacer Dios sabe qué! – terminó, señalando a Ela con un dedo incriminatorio.

- ¿¡¿¡QUÉ?!?! – gritaron tres voces a la vez.

Un momento. ¿Tres? Algo no encajaba.

- ¡¡Aio-kun!! – chilló Ela cuando logró focalizar la vista - ¿Tu también estas metido en esto¡No me esperaba esto de ti!

- ¡No, taicho, te prometo que yo no…! – intentó excusarse Aiolos.

- ¡Confesad!

- ¿Pero confesar el qué? – preguntó Kage, que estaba más perdido que Shunsui en Alcohólicos Anónimos.

- Mizu – dijo Ela con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir - ¿Te das cuenta de que soy tu superior y de que en cuanto me suelte de aquí te voy a mandar de conejillo de Indias a la División 12?

- Tampoco es eso, taicho – intentó poner calma Aiolos.

- ¡Y tú me vas a limpiar todos los suelos de la división con un cepillo de dientes, asi que no me cabrees más!

- ¡Buaaahhh! – lloró Aio-kun su cruel destino.

- Yo no me entero de nada… - dijo Kage, rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Por tu culpa me perdí una cita con ese macizorro nuevo de la 8! Y encima te beneficias a mi nii-san… ¡¡y no me cuentas nada!!

¡Din, din, din, din, din! Se le encendió la bombillita a la pareja.

- ¡Nee-chan, esto no es lo que parece!

- Si me pagaran cada vez que escucho y/o digo esa frase… - comentó Mizu.

- ¡Pero si es verdad!

- ¡Suéltame de una vez! – gritó Ela, lanzándole una sandalia a Mizu a la cabeza, quien la esquivó hábilmente, yendo a impactar en la cabeza de Manta Kun, que en ese momento entraba en la habitación.

- ¡¡Auch¿Pero qué…¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí? Se oyen vuestros gritos en toda la división.

- Pregúntale a Mizu – refunfuñó Ela, molesta por más intromisiones.

- Anda, taicho. No sabía que estabas liada con Kage. Felicidades – comentó Manta con toda la naturalidad del mundo y más.

- ¡Ahá¡¿Veis!? – gritó Mizu, triunfal.

- ¡¡QUE NO ESTAMOS LIADOS!! – gritaron Ela y Kage.

- ¿Pero entonces porque habéis pasado la noche juntos y medio desnudos? – preguntó Manta Kun con lógica innegable.

- Y borrachos – apostilló Aiolos.

- ¡CALLATE, AIO-KUN! – gritaron de nuevo al unísono.

- ¡Buaaaaah, nadie me quiere! – exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de Manta, que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Lo que pasa es que… - comenzó a explicar Kage.

- ¡Terrores nocturnos! – le cortó Ela.

- o.O ¿Nani? – todos los ocupantes de la habitación la miraron.

- Ehm… pues eso… Que Kage tiene terrores… nocturnos y… Anoche tuvo una pesadilla y… pues… vino aquí…

- Que excusa tan mala – sentenció Aiolos, y otra sandalia voló en su dirección.

- Podrías haber dicho que había goteras en su habitación y por eso vino a dormir aquí – sugirió Manta.

- O que estabas enferma y estaba cuidando de ti – comentó Mizu.

- O que vino a hablar contigo y luego la cerradura se estropeo y, como era tarde, ya no pudo salir – agregó Alamez, que nadie sabía ni como ni cuado había llegado, pero allí estaba, mirando sonriente la surrealista escena con un montón de carpetas en los brazos.

- _¿Pero que hay de malo en que estéis liados?_ – preguntó Ka-chan, que se había colado por la puerta entreabierta que había dejado Alamez.

- ¡Que yo no lo sabía! – explicó Mizu, ofendida.

- Ahhhhhh… - comprendieron todos. Acabáramos.

- ¡Y yo que culpa tengo de que tu profesión frustrada sea la de portera cotilla¡Suéltameeeeeeeeeeee! – gruñó Ela, histérica ante tanto (y tan poco deseado) público.

- De todas maneras, creo que te has pasado con lo de las esposas. Es un poco salvaje¿no crees? – dijo Manta, señalando a Mizu con la sandalia que le habían tirado y que seguía sosteniendo en su mano.

- ¡A mí no me señales con eso! Y además, las esposas no son mías. Estaban en su cajón de la ropa interior – explicó, señalando a su vez a Ela.

- **Ó.Ò** – fliparon todos menos uno.

- Ala, taicho¿para que querías eso en tu mesilla? – preguntó Aiolos, intrigado con el uso que podría darles.

- Aio-kun, cariño¿tú sabes de donde vienen los niños? Pues bien… - empezó a explicarle Alamez al oído, descubriéndole todo un mundo de posibilidades.

- ¿TÚ tenias ESO? Madre¿qué pretendías hacer? – dijo Kage, totalmente acongojado – Si lo llego a saber, no acepto pasar la noche contigo.

Un microsegundo más tarde, Kage se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡¡AHÁ!! – exclamó el publico, incluida Xevg, que acababa de llegar y que no sabía muy bien de que iba aquello.

¡¡PLAF!! Palmada de Ela en la frente.

"Nota mental: buscarme compañías nocturnas menos inocentes.", pensó.

- No quería decir eso, taicho – murmuró Kage con ojitos de cachorro, a lo que Ela no pudo menos que enternecerse – Perdona…

- Vaaaaale, bocazas.

- ¡¡¡OOOHHH!!! – exclamaron todos, y una almohada voló contra ellos en una dirección indefinida.

- Eh, taicho¿cómo es que estás con Kage? Creí que estaban con ese tan soso de la 6 – comentó Benji, entrando a la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos y como Pedro por su casa, seguido de Momo.

- ¡Joder, queréis cerrar esa maldita puerta¡Que esto parece el camarote de los hermanos Marx! – ordenó Ela desesperada – Lo ultimo que me hace falta es que Meli-chan aparezca aquí y…

- ¿Me llamabais? – preguntó Melange desde el exterior.

Horror, pavor.

Todos los presentes (excepto los encadenados) se lanzaron hacia la puerta, bloqueándola, mientras Melange hacia fuerza para entrar.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí¿Qué me ocultáis?

- ¡Mierda, Meli-chan¡No me acordaba de ella! – exclamó Mizu, que comenzaba a arrepentirse de aquel numerito (aunque no demasiado, porque se lo estaba pasando en grande).

- ¡Haz fuerza, Mizu! – exclamó Manta con el hombro pegado a la puerta - ¡Como entre Melange, la que se lía va a ser pequeña!

De repente, el ruido cesó fuera y todos respiraron aliviados al ver que Melange había cesado en sus esfuerzos.

¡¡¡PUM¡¡CATAPLOFFF!!

La puerta voló por los aires junto con algunos de los integrantes de la División 13, bajo el efecto del kidoh de Melange.

- Lo siento, no me dejabais otra alternativa.

- ¡Mi puerta¡Mi preciosa puerta corredera tallada a mano! – exclamó Ela con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias por tu preocupación, taicho. Estamos bien – farfulló Manta frotándose el segundo chichón en lo que llevaba de día y ayudando a Aiolos a levantarse, que había salido rodando por el suelo y acabado en una esquina muy mareado.

- Qué. Significa. Esto.

Las palabras de Melange congelaron el ambiente.

Ela y Kage se encogieron, intentando mimetizarse con las sabanas.

- Esto… Meli-chan… - murmuró Ela – Esto… ¿no es lo que parece?

- Lo que yo decía. Si me pagasen copyright por esa frase… - repitió Mizu mientras Manta asentía con una mano en la barbilla y aires de entendido.

- Kage… - dijo Melange con una voz más fría que el propio hielo.

El público asistente tomó buena nota de los aires árticos que comenzaban a soplar e intentó emprender la retirada, antes de que la furiosa voz de su taicho les increpase:

- ¡Ah, no¡No me vais a dejar sola en mitad de una pelea de enamorados¡Os quedáis aquí, es una orden!

Melange, de repente, se echó a llorar.

- ¿¡Cómo has podido¡Creí que lo nuestro había significado algo¡Qué aún estabas afectado por nuestra ruptura!

- Oh, joder… ¬¬

- ¡Taicho¿¡Cómo has podido¡Íbamos a volver¡Yo confiaba en ti!

- Joder, joder… ¬¬

- ¡Meli-chan, de verdad, que no es lo que crees¡Que yo a ti te quiero¡Ela no significa nada, no es nadie para mí!

- Oye, bonito, que estoy delante, a ver que va a pasar.

- Bueno, taicho, tú me entiendes.

- ¡Buaahh¡Kage, me has engañado! – sollozó Melange.

- ¡Buahhh, y a mi me van a despedir!!! – se lamentó Aiolos.

- ¡Buahhh, y yo no me siento realizada con mi trabajo! – lloró Alamez.

- Me duele la cabeza… - dijo Ela, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de zambullirse entre sus sabanas.

Tras unos momentos de buceo, emergió a la superficie y le lanzó una caja a Mizu, con tan mala puntería que volvió a golpear la sufrida cabeza de Manta Kun.

- Taicho¿podrías dejar de hacerme perder puntos de coeficiente intelectual, por favor?

- Ay, Manta, jolín, pues no te pongas en medio.

- Ela, que estoy a cuatro metros de Mizu. Haz practicas de puntería.

- Bueno, lo que sea. Lee lo que pone en la caja, anda.

- "Riazuki, la fea. La apasionante historia de una poco agraciada secretaria de Tokio que se enamora perdidamente de su apuesto jefe…" Ela¿qué significa esta horterada?

- Una telenovela. Un ridículo culebrón. Kage y yo estamos enganchados. Ayer me llego la nueva temporada y le invité a verla conmigo. Estuvimos viéndola hasta muy tarde y después nos quedamos fritos. Es un poco estúpido que nos enganchemos a algo… así y no quería decíroslo. Meli-chan, yo NUNCA te quitaría a tu adorada fukumascota¿vale¿Ha quedado claro?

Claro, no se sabe si les quedaría, pero les debió de parecer muy gracioso, porque un segundo después, todos estaban destornillándose de la risa ante la secreta afición de su perversa capitana.

Mizu lloraba de risa cuando liberó a Ela de las esposas, lo cual no le permitió ver su mirada tenebrosa.

- Mizu, querida… - susurró Ela con su tono más dulce.

- Dime, jajajaja, taicho jojojojo…

- Me has puesto en ridículo delante de toda la división. Has hecho llorar a Meli-chan. Le has causado a Manta Kun una conmoción cerebral. Has hecho que Aio-kun pierda la poca inocencia que tenía. Has destrozado mi preciosa puerta. Has revelado mi más oscuro secreto… y has tocado mis esposas sin permiso.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Ela-chan, jajajaja…

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

Mizu abrió los ojos hasta casi salírsele de las orbitas al ver a su (ahora temida) taicho en pie, con su bonito camisón de Piolín, y blandiendo un magnifico látigo.

A Mizu le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo mientras más de la mitad de la división se colgaba de los tobillos y las muñecas de Ela para intentar detenerla, mientras ella salía corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Aiolos se aproximó casualmente a las sabanas, ahora vacías, recogió uno de los juegos de esposas con rapidez y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, antes de alejarse silbando como quien no quiere la cosa.

- En serio, Ka-chan – comentó Alamez, viendo a través de la ventana como Mizu pasaba como alma que lleva el diablo, seguida de una ultrajada Ela y de toda una procesión de la Protectora de los Derechos de los Shinigami – No entiendo que me impulsó a meterme en esta división. ¡Están todos locos!

- _Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen_ – respondió Ka-chan – _La división que se amenaza de muerte unida, permanece unida._

**FIN**

_Ningún humano, animal o shinigami ha resultado dañado durante la narración de esta historia. Melange recibió una tarta de chocolate para calmar su depresión y Manta, unos cuantos puntos de sutura que compensaron los puntos de C.I. perdidos. Pero eso fue todo._

**FIN (ahora, de verdad)**

* * *

_Este es un fic que escribí hace ya unos cuantos meses para presentar a un concurso de drabbles de la división de la que (hurra!) fui la ganadora, a pesar de la altisima calidad de todos los fics presentados. La historia parte de una premisa (ideada por Kage) y solamente puedo decir que estoy bastante conforme en como la desarrollé, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo sin escribir nada nuevo y que el humor nunca ha sido mi fuerte.  
Espero que la disfruteis tanto como yo!!! Besos y abrazos para todos._

_**Ela :)**_


	2. Omedetou, Manta Kun!

_**Disclaimer: **Todo aquello referente al Sereitei, la Division 13, o los shinigamis de la Soul Society es propiedad de Kubotite, y podreis averiguar mucho más sobre ello en su manga Bleach. El resto de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de los usuarios del foro BleachSP, a los cuales agradezco enormemente que me los hayan prestado para esta serie de historias. El personaje de Ela, asi como las situaciones, son completamente de mi invención (por fin algo mio, hurra!)._

_**Aviso:** Este fic está compuesto por una serie de fics y drabbles independientes que retratan la vida "cotiniana" y alguna que otra situación especial de la nueva Division 13 del Sereitei, así como de sus miembros. Si quieres saber algo más sobre ellos... Ingresa en BleachSP y unete a la Division 13!!_

* * *

**OMEDETOU, MANTA KUN!!  
_by Ela_**

- ¡He dicho que no pienso hacer eso ni por todo el sake, los dulces y el oro de este mundo y del otro¡¡Y esa es mi última palabra!!

- Mujer, que más te da, si es un regalo a un buen amigo el día de su cumpleaños…

Ela trataba de convencer desesperadamente a Yoruichi para arrastrarla en alguna de sus descabelladas ideas y, mientras la mitad de la división les contemplaba absortos, Yoruichi plantó cara a su taicho como jamás había hecho hasta el momento.

- Ela, no insistas. He dicho que no y es que no.

- Pero-pero-pero… - Ela tartamudeó, pillada por sorpresa; sus compañeros de división la tenían demasiado malacostumbrada y eso de que alguien, una buena amiga para más señas, se le enfrentase tan descaradamente, la había dejado totalmente – Pero… ¡Yoru-chwaaan…! Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por… ¡Ela-puppy!

Yoruichi permaneció impertérrita mientras la taicho se le abrazaba con su mejor carita de cachorrito, balbuceando algo sin sentido lastimeramente.

Sus compañeros abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Melange.

- ¡Se esta resistiendo a Ela-puppy! – confirmó Mizu, boquiabierta.

- ¿Se habrá desintoxicado? – se preguntó Kage.

- _¡Qué valor!_- admiró Kara.

- ¡Grabalo, tío, esto tiene que pasar a la posteridad! – gritó Benji.

- ¿Y con qué lo grabo, con la botella de sake o con la tostadora? – preguntó Aiolos cortante.

- Yo que sé, pues con la que tenga más zoom.

- Ains…

- Ela-chan – dijo Yoruichi con voz terminante – He dicho que no y es mi última palabra. Lo siento, pero te tendrás que buscar a otro.

Ela soltó alguna lagrimilla de cocodrilo, y al ver que no surgía efecto, cambió de táctica.

- ¡Yoruichi Shiouin, soy tu taicho y esto es una orden¡Si no haces inmediatame… ehh ehh ehh¿Dónde crees que vas?

- A dormir.

- Será… - Ela se enfurruñó – Vale. Lo siento, pero no me queda otra alternativa.

Yoruichi se volvió, mitad intrigada mitad harta.

- ¿Cuál, Ela?

- ¡Bakodou…!

- ¡¡¡¡¡AL SUELO!!!!! – grito Kage, y todos se parapetaron tras lo primero que pillaron, excepto Yoruichi, demasiado sorprendida para moverse.

- ¡… Nº 18¡Hakanasaru!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

- ¡Señor, señor¡Ha estallado una bomba atómica en el cuartel de la 13! – informó un shinigami de la octava división, alcanzando a la carrera a su superior.

- Nah, eso es Ela-taicho, pervirtiendo el nombre del buen kidoh.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel algunos valientes se atrevieron a abrir los ojos y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que, aparentemente y contra todo pronostico, nada ni nadie había sufrido ningún daño irreparable.

- A ver, recuento de bajas – pidió Alamez levantándose, muy práctica ella.

- Pues… - titubeó Aiolos – Han estallado 10 globos de la fiesta, aquella pared de allí tiene una grieta y todos parecemos recién salidos del país de las hadas, porque una bolsa de confeti se nos ha caído encima.

- Y Yoru-chan esta inconsciente – apostilló Mizu.

- Eso, y Yoruichi esta… ¿Cómo? – Aiolos corrió hacia su compañera, para ver si seguía viva… o bueno, muerta… en fin, vosotros me entendéis - ¿Puede saberse que pretendías Ela?

- Pues quería inmovilizarla – reconoció Ela, algo confusa – Pero bueno, esto también me sirve, porque ahora seguro que ya no protesta. ¡Michan!

- Mande.

- Llévate a Yoruichi y hazle eso que hemos hablado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de la fukutaicho.

- ¡Enseguida, taicho! – dijo, levantando a Yoruichi y llevándosela en volandas.

- Que miedo me da esto… - susurró Aiolos.

- Y los demás… ¿Puede saberse que hacéis ahí parados? Manta esta a punto de regresar de la misión que le mande y para cuando llegue, su fiesta de cumpleaños tiene que estar preparada. ¡Moveros!

Todos los shinigamis empezaron a trastear, preparando el convite, pero a uno de ellos no se le escapo que la taicho se estaba escapando silenciosamente.

- Ela-chan¿a dónde crees que vas? – la detuvo Kage.

- ¿Yo? Pues a arreglarme, claro. Aun tengo que peinarme y que maquillarme y…

- Si yo tengo que trabajar, tú también. Así que te quedas y…

- ¡Melange¿¡Pero qué haces en ropa interior?!

- ¿¡Cómo?! – gritó Kage, volviéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Nani? – preguntó Mechan, que no se había enterado de la jugada y que seguía completamente vestida.

¡¡¡FLASSSHHH!!

Demasiado tarde, Ela había aprovechado la distracción y se había largado con viento fresco.

- La madre que la… ¬¬

_**[2 horas más tarde**_

Ela apareció radiante en la sala de reuniones del cuartel de la Decimotercera División, comprobando satisfecha que todo parecía estar en orden. La sala estaba completamente decorada con globos, flores y otros detalles, y al final de la sala, justo encima de las mesas con comida y bebida, podía leerse "Feliz cumpleaños, Manta".

- ¡Chicos! – llamó la mujer la atención de todos.

- Anda, mira, la desaparecida. ¿Qué tal el baño de espuma, majestad? – masculló Kage cínicamente.

- A ver, vamos a hacer un repaso – dijo Ela, ignorando el comentario malicioso - ¿Globos?

- ¡Listos! – exclamó Kaiden en algun lugar de la sala.

- ¿Flores¿Cartel¿Guirnaldas?

- ¡Listo! – gritaron al unísono Apollo, Yorleni y Xevg.

- ¿Dulces?

- ¡Fifgto! – confirmó Alamez con la boca llena de chocolate, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Ela.

- ¿Sake?

- ¡A salvo… hip… en mi barriguita, hip! – exclamó Benji.

- Anda que….

- ¡Ya viene, ya viene! – los alertó a todos Xevg, viendo por la ventana como Manta entraba al cuartel.

- ¡A sus puestos! – susurró Ela - ¡Manta, cariño, estoy en la sala de reuniones, ven, por favor!

- ¿"Manta, cariño"? – preguntó Melange – A ver lo que le pretendes hacer, que aquí estamos todos.

- Vete a freír espárragos.

Justo en este instante, Manta entro en la sala y todos saltaron desde sus opsciones gritando:

- ¡¡¡Feliz cumple, Manta!!!

El tercer oficial se mostró muy emocionado ante la fiesta sorpresa que sus compañeros le habían preparado y en los siguientes momentos se dedico a ir recibiendo las felicitaciones y regalos de cada uno.

- Ehm… Muchas gracias, Michan. No se como he podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin una colección de tangas interdivisionales.

- Sabía que te gustaría – contestó Mizu con una brillante sonrisa - ¿Te los pruebas?

- …. Mejor luego.

- Llámame, y así vemos si te quedan pequeños.

- Claro, claro o.O

- Bueno, Manta – tomó la palabra Ela con solemnidad, la única que quedaba por entregar su regalo a Manta Kun – Pensarás que no puede haber ningún regalo mejor que esos tangas, pero espero que el mío te guste igualmente. ¡Aio-kun, por favor, tráela!

En el umbral de la puerta apareció un enorme pastel de cumpleaños que Aiolos se encargó de trasladar hasta el centro de la sala.

- ¡Con mis mejores deseos! – exclamó Ela, espachurrando a un Manta agradablemente sorprendido, pues la tarta tenía una pinta deliciosa – Pero esto no es lo mejor – añadió con una medio sonrisa.

¡_Tararaaa rara, tarara raaaaaaaa rara, tarara raaaaaaaa rara…!_

- _Dios mio, no quiero mirar_ – el pensamiento de Kara-chan llego a la mente de todos, la mayoría de los cuales compartieron ese sentimiento.

- Que no sea lo que creo que es, por favor, que no lo sea… – rezaba Aiolos.

- Me temo lo peor… - murmuró Melange.

- Yo creo que es difícil sorprenderme a estas alturas – respondió Kage, completamente inmune a la que estaba a punto de prepararse.

- Ela-taicho, puede saberse que… ¡¡¡Ay, mi madre!!! – exclamó Manta, y todos se asustaron, porque Manta no era muy dado a alarmarse por nada.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Manta!! – gritaron Ela y Mizu a la vez.

Ante ellos la tarta se había abierto y de su extremo superior había salido Yoruichi, con un precioso traje de cuero a lo catwoman que dejaba mucho a la vista y muy poco a la imaginación y unas preciosas orejas de gatito de las que colgaba el cartel "Omedeto, Manta Kun". Pero lo peor no era eso, no. Lo peor es que, casi invisiblemente, pequeñas cuerdas inmovilizaban a la pobre Yoru-chan para que no pudiese huir.

- Ela… No era necesario… - dijo Manta, paralizado, sonrojándose por momentos y debatiéndose entre su sentido común y su furia animal, que rugía dentro de él.

- ¿Cómo que no? – exclamó Kage, que parecía más contento de lo que había estado en toda la tarde - ¡Peazo de regalo¡Uhhh, quítatelo todo!

- Si, hip, quitatelouuuuu… ¡Ups, me caí!

- ¡¡Mi chocolate¿Se puede saber que haces con mi chocolate¡Xevg, devuélvemelo ahora mismo o te encierro dentro de la tarta!

- Manta, cielo, entonces ¿a qué hora has dicho que quedamos para que te pruebes eso?

- ¡¡¡Uhhhh, que se lo quite to….¡Coño, que se ha desatado¡¡¡Huid!!!

Y es que en mitad de la confusión, los gritos y el alboroto, Yoruichi había recuperado la orientación, se había librado de sus ataduras y ahora se dirigía con un brillo demente hacía Ela, que tardó un suspiro en salir pitando para escapar de la muerte con orejas de gato.

- ¡Yoru-chwan, yo no quería, Mizu me obligó!!!

- ¡Serás…!

- ¡Te voy a matar, Ela¡Te voy a torturar¡Te voy a robar todo su sake!

- ¡Que se lo quite todo yaaaa!

- Hip… ¿Dónde esta mi, hip, vaso? Ahhhhhip, estás aquí… Ehhhh nop, tú no eres un vaso. ¡Hola perrito!

- ¡Mi chocolate!

- ¡No es tuyo, pertenece al departamento de alimentación de la División y ahora es mío¡Chincha!

En mitad de la confusión, Kara-chan se aproximo con cuidado a Manta e, inmune al escándalo, los robos, los posibles asesinatos y la perversión reinante, dio un fuerte abrazo a su compañero, que se lo devolvió entre confuso y agradecido.

De la mente de Kara salieron unas palabras que, aunque llegaron a la mente de todos, iban especialmente dedicadas a Manta Kun, con todo su cariño, así como con el cariño de todos los demás miembros de la división, que no había dudado en poner en peligro incluso su integridad física para prepararle una estupenda fiesta.

Estas palabras eran:

_"Muy feliz cumpleaños, Manta. Te queremos."_

**FIN**

_**

* * *

**Este fic fue escrito en un micromomento (se nota, eh? xD), como un fortuito regalo de cumpleaños para nuestro amado Tercer Oficial Manta Kun. Espero que lo disfrutase, al igual que espero que vosotros disfruteis leyendo. Y antes de que nadie me lo diga... Sí, en esta división estamos todos locos. Pero y lo bien que nos lo pasamos? xD  
Besos y abrazos para todos! Y gracias por leer!_

_**Ela :)**_


	3. September

_**Disclaimer:** Todo aquello referente al Sereitei, la Division 13, o los shinigamis de la Soul Society es propiedad de Kubotite, y podreis averiguar mucho más sobre ello en su manga Bleach. El resto de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de los usuarios del foro BleachSP, a los cuales agradezco enormemente que me los hayan prestado para esta serie de historias. El personaje de Ela, asi como las situaciones, son completamente de mi invención (por fin algo mio, hurra!)._

_**Aviso:**_ _Este fic está compuesto por una serie de fics y drabbles independientes que retratan la vida "cotiniana" y alguna que otra situación especial de la nueva Division 13 del Sereitei, así como de sus miembros. Si quieres saber algo más sobre ellos... Ingresa en BleachSP y unete a la Division 13!!_

* * *

**SEPTEMBER  
_by Ela._**

_"El tiempo pasaba, el tiempo volaba y todo parecía tan fácil, tan sencillo, tan nuevo, tan rico..."_

El tiempo pasaba. El tiempo volaba.

El rumor de las hojas arrastradas de aquí para allá por un viento perezoso presagiaba que el otoño ya estaba muy cerca.

Sin embargo, las leves ráfagas no perturbaban su tranquilidad. Abstraído, con las manos debajo de la cabeza, los pies apoyados en el borde del tejado, la mirada fija en las estrellas y la cabeza en otra parte.

Pronto comenzaría el frío. Aunque eso nunca había sido un verdadero problema para él.

A pesar de todo, dejar pasar las horas en aquel tejado seguía siendo su pasatiempo favorito. Sin duda, Kage nunca había dejado de ser un muchacho solitario.

Había pasado todo el día allá arriba, dormitando, eludiendo en lo posible sus obligaciones. La puesta de sol le había sorprendido abriendo los ojos, pero no por ello se había movido un ápice. Le gustaba aquello: la tranquilidad, la oscuridad…

¿La soledad? Si, también.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que había ingresado a la División 13, él mismo había evolucionado hasta cierto punto, pero seguía prefiriendo estar solo. Especialmente, en ocasiones como aquella.

Su cumpleaños.

¿Qué demonios se celebraba? El día de su nacimiento, el de su muerte, el paso del tiempo… ¿Qué más daba? Para él solo era una fecha, algo escrito en su fecha, un día como cualquier otro. Jamás lo había celebrado. Jamás había tenido a nadie con quien celebrarlo.

No es que le importase; de hecho, los cumpleaños de los demás eran la excusa perfecta para una fiesta alocada. Pero el suyo…

Simplemente, prefería olvidarlo, dejarlo pasar.

Prefería quedarse allí, contando estrellas y constelaciones, imaginando otros mundos.

Prefería soñar a vivir.

Un golpe le sobresaltó con brusquedad y cuando se incorporó para comprobar lo que ocurría, se sorprendió al ver allí a Ela, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y gesto de dolor.

- ¿Taicho¿qué haces? – le preguntó, contrito, imaginando que el golpe provenía del impacto de la rodilla de la mujer contra las tejas.

- Funambulismo, no te digo – refunfuñó ella, alzándose de nuevo y avanzando hacia él, tambaleante - ¿Por qué te empeñas en subir a este sitio tan complicado? Cualquier día te vas a romper la crisma.

- El tejado no es complicado, tú eres torpe – respondió Kage, retomando su postura anterior sin mover un dedo para ayudar a Ela – A Michan no le cuesta tanto subir.

La chica llegó por fin al borde del tejado y se sentó, con las piernas encogidas, al lado de Kage.

- ¿No piensas dar a tus compañeros la oportunidad de emborracharse a tu salud? – preguntó Ela con voz neutra – La fiesta de ahí abajo estaría mucho más animada si el homenajeado hiciese acto de presencia.

- No me apetece ir – contestó su compañero lacónicamente – Podéis beber sin mi ayuda.

- ¿Sin un motivo¡Que horro! Pareceríamos alcohólicos y eso si que no.

Kage giró la cabeza para mirarla, alzando una ceja, aunque no pudo ver su expresión al estar sentada de espaldas a él. Eso era nuevo.

- ¿Y cómo es que tú estas sobria?

- Mañana tengo ese… bendito examen de kidoh. Pensé que sin resaca, mi puntería mejoraría.

- Yo que tú, iría ahí abajo a emborracharme. Al menos mañana te dolerá demasiado la cabeza como para preocuparte por un estúpido suspenso.

Aunque no podía verla bien, el ligero temblor de su haori y de su larga melena le indicaron que la capitana se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearle. Kage soltó una risita de satisfacción.

- Yo que tú no me preocuparía por mi examen, y sí por estar aquí arriba como un marginado. Y por ser un egoísta al que no le importan los sentimientos ni el trabajo de los demás al organizarle esa fiesta.

Ela Kuroikawa, reina de los golpes bajos. Kage frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto.

- No soy egoísta ni estoy marginado. Simplemente, me da igual que sea mi cumpleaños. ¿Que los demás quieren celebrarlo? Adelante, que se diviertan. Pero yo no tengo nada que festejar.

- ¿Nada? – preguntó Ela incrédula, aunque sin dejar de darle la espalda.

- Me parece una tontería.

- ¿Sabes lo que celebro yo? Celebro que ha pasado otro y año y aún sigo viva. Que aún puedo disfrutar de los que me rodean. Que me quieren y que los quiero. Que el tiempo ha pasado y yo sigo aquí para verlo. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que cualquier día podemos morir. Somos shinigamis. Salimos ahí fuera, combatimos, luchamos; es nuestro deber. Tú mismo podrías haber sido el siguiente. Hace muy poco de aquello como para que ya lo hayas olvidado.

- ¿Y qué?

- Tienes muchos motivos para celebrar. Y tienes a mucha gente que te quiere y que quiere compartirlo contigo. No te aísles, Kage. No olvides que no estás solo. Ya no. No dejes que el tiempo cuele y se te escape de las manos. Aprovéchalo, cada instante, con aquellos que están contigo. Celebra cada minuto mientras sea posible.

Ela permaneció callada, mirando el cielo, mientras Kage reflexionaba sobre aquellas palabras. Era cierto, todo ello. Pero…

Ela se volvió hacia él de repente e, inclinándose, le lanzó un puñetazo a las costillas, golpe que acusó doblándose sobre sí mismo.

- ¡Auch!

- Eso por lo del examen – remató la taicho, triunfal.

- Será…

Ela tomó su mano izquierda, que aún reposaba sobre la zona golpeada, y la alzó, apretándola con suavidad.

- Muy feliz cumpleaños, Kage-kun.

Y se levantó, alejándose de él y dirigiéndose a la salida, lenta pero segura. Cuando la alcanzó, se volvió hacia su compañero con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vienes?

---

Cuando Kage terminó de bajar el largo tramo de escaleras, seguido de cerca por Ela, una intensa luz lo cegó por un instante.

Allí le esperaban todos sus amigos y compañeros de división con Mizu al frente, la cual cargaba un gigantesco pastel de cumpleaños y una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

Las felicitaciones y los abrazos se multiplicaron y Kage, emocionado, disfrutó de aquel día de cumpleaños como si fuese el primero de toda su vida.

La celebración se prolongó hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

El tiempo pasaba. El tiempo volaba.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo (saltandome mis horas de estudio, como ya es costumbre) ocn un pequeño drabble regalo, para mi adorada fukumascota y excelente amigo Kage en este, su cumpleaños. Tecnicamente, su cumpleaños es dentro de unos días (el Domingo, para ser exactos), pero como esta semana voy a estar infernalmente liada, he decidido colgarle ya, a falta de dejarle el link. jeje.  
Espero que le guste mucho su regalito, a pesar de no ser un fic comico, porque esta vez me apetecía hacer algo más serio y sentimental. Por cierto, la cita del principio es de Tom Twyker en la pelicula "Paris, je t'aime", fabulosa por cierto.  
Por cierto, por algunas cosas que se comentan en el fic, sería recomendable leer tambien el fic "We can change the world"; no es ni mucho menos imprescindible (el fic se entiende perfectamente sin eso), pero siempre ayuda a comprender cosas de lo dicho.  
Espero que a Kage le guste mucho este pequeño intento de regalo y que a vosotros tambiénos agrade su lectura. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la proxima!!_

_**Ela :)**_


	4. Tengo una pregunta para usted

_**Disclaimer: **Todo aquello referente al Sereitei, la Division 13, o los shinigamis de la Soul Society es propiedad de Kubotite, y podreis averiguar mucho más sobre ello en su manga Bleach. El resto de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de los usuarios del foro BleachSP, a los cuales agradezco enormemente que me los hayan prestado para esta serie de historias. El personaje de Ela, asi como las situaciones, son completamente de mi invención (por fin algo mio, hurra!)._

_**Aviso:** Este fic está compuesto por una serie de fics y drabbles independientes que retratan la vida "cotiniana" y alguna que otra situación especial de la nueva Division 13 del Sereitei, así como de sus miembros. Si quieres saber algo más sobre ellos... Ingresa en BleachSP y unete a la Division 13!!_

* * *

**TENGO UNA PREGUNTA PARA USTED  
_by Ela._**

- La entrevista que pretendemos desarrollar consistirá en un total de 15 o 20 preguntas donde el miembro de la división que ustedes elijan podrá explicar la forma de vida que tienen, sus costumbres… - la mujer, animada por el gesto interesado y comprensivo del taicho, continuó a toda velocidad, intentando venderle la moto – Le aseguro que esto no supondrá ningún problema para división. En 'Sereitei Hoy' consideramos que esta serie de entrevistas a miembros notables de las 13 divisiones significará un importante aumento de…

- Ahá… - murmuró Manta Kun asintiendo, con los codos apoyados en la mesa de su despacho, su rostro en un profundo gesto de atención y comprensión.

"Tengo hambre…"

Bien, tampoco era tanta atención.

- ¿Entonces que me dice, Manta-taicho?

- Ehhhhhh… - estaba contra las cuerdas; la sonrisa amable y ansiosa de esa mujer que decía ser redactora de una revista sobre el Sereitei le obligó a tomar una decisión precipitada – Sí, claro, por supuesto. Cuente con nosotros. En la Division 13 haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para apoyarles en su proyecto.

La sonrisa de la mujer se agrando hasta extremos peligrosamente psicóticos y tras levantarse, dedicó una rápida reverencia al taicho antes de precipitarse fuera del despacho, por si acaso se arrepentía. Al fin y al cabo, era el único que de momento había aceptado. En el último segundo pareció acordarse de algo y se giró con rapidez:

- Veremos al miembro de su división que elijan esta tarde en la puerta de la división, ¿de acuerdo?

Y desapareció por la entrada como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Y ahora que hago yo? – se preguntó Manta, abrumado por la repentina nueva responsabilidad de elegir a alguien para representar a la división – Bueno, no se puede pensar con el estomago vacío…

* * *

- He dicho que no – se negó Melange rotundamente – Cuando acepté el puesto de fukutaicho nadie me dijo que le tendría que contarle mi vida privada a cualquiera – arguyó con dignidad.

- ¡Pero si no es tu vida! – intentó convencer Manta a su valor seguro – Tan sólo te preguntará cosas acerca de lo que hacemos en la división y poco más. No puede ser tan malo.

- Además, conociendo a Ela y a Mizu, eso de compartir tu vida privada con todo el mundo lo deberías tener más asumido – gruñó Kage desde un extremo de la mesa donde Manta había congregado a los miembros más representativos de la división.

Melange se sonrojó muy levemente antes de lanzarle una mirada helada a su compañero y responder a su taicho con un amable pero rotundo:

- Ni hablar.

- Bueno, alguien se ofrecerá, ¿verdad?

- Paso.

- Paso.

- Paso.

- Paso.

- Gracias por esa abrumadora muestra de apoyo – comentó Manta Kun.

- A mi no me importaría – dijo Hiroe – ¿Saldría mi foto en la portada?

- Ehm… sí, sí, claro que sí – confirmó Manta, que en realidad no tenía ni idea, pero no quería perder a su única victima.

- Vale, entonces voy yo.

- ¡Un momento! – saltó Mizu de su asiento, sobresaltando a Kage, que estaba a su lado y a punto de quedarse dormido – No hace falta que hagas ese esfuerzo, Hiroe – añadió con una dulce entonación que engañó a muy pocos – A mi tampoco me importa ir, y dado el tiempo que llevo aquí y mi antiguo puesto, mi visión…

- Tu lo que quieres es salir en las fotos – remedó Kage, malhumorado por su frustrada siesta.

- Ehm…

- ¡Si hay fotos, me apunto! – añadió Hana, con un repentino y desconocido afán de protagonismo.

- Pero solo necesitan a una - recordó Aiolos a la enfebrecida concentración de aspirantes a Miss Sereitei.

- Bueno, pues que decida Manta – concluyó Mizu, volviendo la vista hacia el chico.

- Estupenda idea – la apoyó Hana, mirando también a Manta.

- ¿A quien prefieres, taicho? – pregunto Hiroe, clavando los ojos en él.

Manta preferiría no ser jurado de un concurso de popularidad entre las tres damas más peligrosas de la división.

- Pues…

Manta pudo oír a su izquierda las risitas contenidas de Ela, y bajó la cabeza para mirarla con aprehensión.

- Cuidado con lo que eliges, puede ser la guerra – le avisó la chica, con los ojos brillándole de diversión.

Un nuevo vistazo a las tres aspirantes, que estaban discutiendo peligrosamente sobre quien quedaría mejor en la portada le bastó para decidir que prefería que le metiesen en una jaula con tigres antropófagos que tomar aquella decisión.

- Bueno, pues todos escribimos nuestro nombre, lo ponemos en un saco y el que salga va a la entrevista.

- ¡Eso es injusto! – clamaron algunas voces, la de Melange entre ellas.

- Yo no pienso poner mi nombre, no voy a ir – sentenció Kage cruzándose de brazos.

- Kage-kun… - le llamó Manta en un tono calmado y sereno, y cuando el aludido alzó la vista hacia él, el taicho le dedicó una mirada de pánico.

Mirando como las tres chicas empezaban a enzarzarse en una peligrosa pelea sobre su respectiva fotogenia (sin haber dado a Manta la oportunidad de decidir nada aún), decidió echarle un cable a su amigo.

- Venga, pues vamos…

* * *

- No entiendo porque participan todos si nosotras nos presentamos voluntarias – farfulló Mizu frunciendo el ceño mientras introducía el papelito con su nombre en la bolsa.

- Para que no matéis al taicho antes de su primer mes de mandato – rió Ela alegremente, mirando a su enfurruñada amiga.

- Bueno, pues ya están todos – anunció Aiolos – A ver, una mano inocente…

- Aquí no hay de eso – comentó Kaiden por lo bajini, aunque Aio si llegó a escucharlo.

- Bueno, pues una mano que no vaya a hacer trampas.

- Aquí no…

- ¡Vale, vale! – exclamó, mirando a su alrededor – Kara-chan, tú misma, coge uno.

La chica se aproximó a la bolsa de tela que le ofrecía su compañero mirando con temor a Michan, Hiroe y Hana, que le susurraban sobornos y promesas de una vida mejor si escogía su papel, y metió la mano dentro, sacando un papel doblado.

- Muy bien, el entrevistado será… - Aiolos desdobló el papel y se lo quedó mirando fijamente durante un momento.

- ¿Y bien?

- Benji.

La división en pleno se volvió para mirar al elegido, que seguía en su mundo, ajeno a los debacles externos.

- Ehm…

- Quizá deberíamos…

- Ni hablar, si ha salido Benji, va él, no hay más que hablar – cortó Kage, muy divertido ante el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

- ¿Tu que dices, Benji? – pregunto Manta, dudoso ante la respuesta de su oficial más imprevisible.

- ¿Eh? Ah, la entrevista. Vale, ningún problema. ¿Qué digo?

- Pues…

- Habla de los entrenamientos y de la dura preparación que hacemos – explicó Melange.

- Del buen ambiente que hay entre todos – agregó Manta.

- De las complicadas misiones que realizamos – sugirió Aiolos.

- _Puedes contarles que el trabajo dentro de la división es muy duro pero gratificante_ – le ayudó Kara.

- Perfecto – dijo Benji tomando nota mental de todo - ¿Y si se dan cuenta de que todo eso es mentira, que les digo?

Unos cuantos estallaron en risas más o menos disimuladas ante la aplastante franqueza del chico, pero Manta y Melange no rieron en absoluto.

- Se trata de dar una buena imagen de la división hacia fuera, así que no hagas o digas ninguna tontería – ordenó Melange con un tono terminante que no admitía replicas.

- Estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien –aseguró Manta lanzando una mirada de soslayo a su fukutaicho – Tienes que estar en la entrada de la división en un rato, Benji.

- Ooook, pues voy yendo – contestó él, poniéndose en pie con las manos en los bolsillos y saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

- Lo va a hacer muy bien – dijo Manta, en parte a los demás, y en parte autoconvénciendose.

- Sin duda, va a ser la mejor entrevista que esa revista tendrá en mucho tiempo – aseguró Kage, aguantando la risa a duras penas.

- O al menos, la más bizarra – puso la guinda Ela, robándole al taicho su palabra favorita.

- …

* * *

- Esto me parece del todo exagerado.

- Me-chan, solo estamos aquí por si hay que echarle una mano o…

- ¿Y era necesario que nos escondiésemos detrás de este seto diminuto?

- Bueno, es el más cercano al sitio de la entrevista, y si la mujer nos ve puede pensar que coaccionamos a Benji para…

- Vale, vale. Pero, ¿y era necesario que viniésemos _tantos_?

Manta observó el diminuto espacio para ocultarse donde no menos de diez shinigamis trataban de mimetizarse con las ramas del pequeño seto-espía.

- Bueno, quien sabe…

- Seguro que Kage-kun está de acuerdo conmigo – cortó Melange como si aquella fuese la respuesta a todo el problema - ¿A que sí, Kage?

- Te contestaré cuando pueda sacarme las rodillas de la boca – masculló Kage embutido en un minúsculo rinconcito.

- _Ya llega la entrevistadora_ – los alertó Kara, y mal que les pesase, todos se inclinaron para captar mejor lo que sucedía a unos metros.

La llegada de la mujer y los primeros saludos provocaron un aluvión de quejas, gruñidos y codazos malintencionados a fin de ver quien se ponía en primera fila.

- ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?

- Yo no oigo nada.

- Yo no veo nada.

- Yo ni siquiera quiero estar aquí – farfulló Aiolos, aplastado entre Hana y Hiroe, intentando no sentir ninguna pena por la costilla que Hana le acababa de romper en un certero codazo para situarse en primera línea de cotilleo.

- _Sólo se han saludado y la mujer le ha dicho a Benji que porque no se sientan en el banco_ – narró Kara, que sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba gracias a su antena telepática – _Calmaos, ¿vale?_

- Kara, coméntanos lo que pasa, porque yo no puedo ver nada con el culo de Ela en medio – pidió Manta.

- ¡Oye, a ver que pasa, que tampoco es tan grande, eh!

- _Shhhh, ya empieza_.

* * *

- Bueno, lo primero, muchas gracias por concedernos la entrevista.

- Ningún problema – contestó Benji sucintamente.

- La primera pregunta es obligada. ¿Qué le impulsó a ingresar en la División 13?

- En la Academia había rumores de que en la División 13 había fiesta cada noche y que el sake corría a raudales. A mí siempre me ha gustado disfrutar de la no-vida y de un buen vaso de sake antes de ir a dormir, así que decidí que la División 13 sería perfecta para mí.

- ¿Insinúa acaso que en la División 13 no se trabaja y todas las noches se celebra una fiesta?

- Bueno, trabajar con resaca es increíblemente difícil, ¿sabe usted? Algunos días ni siquiera celebramos fiesta porque nos quedamos todo el día durmiendo.

* * *

- ¡Le mato! ¡Yo le mato!

- ¡Meli-chan, tranquila! ¡Respira! ¡Relajación! ¡Aaaaahhhhmmmmm!

- ¡¿Pero como puede decir esas burradas?!

- A lo mejor es que de pequeño le enseñaron que está mal mentir.

- ¡La culpa es tuya, Ela, que lo sepas! ¡Por permitir esas fiestas!

- Pues no te mostraste tan en desacuerdo cuando aprovechaste para emborrachar a Kagfrrfrfrfrffrffr…

- ¿Emborrachar a quien?

- Me-chan, la estás ahogando, suéltala para que pueda coger aire.

- ¿Tú te enteraste de lo que pasó?

- Ji, ji, sí, mira, lo que pasa es que Melange-fukutaicho cogió una botella de sake y…

- ¡¡A callar todos!!

- Sí, que quiero ver como acaba esto.

- Me-chan… ¿Me emborrachaste? O.o

* * *

- Ejem, de acuerdo… - pudo oírse un revuelo de papeles de una desconcertada entrevistadora – De acuerdo. Tengo entendido que recientemente, la antigua taicho de la División 13 se ha retirado de la capitanía y se ha elegido a un nuevo capitán. ¿Cómo describiría a sus superiores, tanto los antiguos como los nuevos?

- Bueno, Ela y Mizu han sido unas superiores realmente divertidas. Ela-chan era siempre la primera en aventurarse en las bodegas de la 8 para conseguir sake. Realmente daba miedo cuando cogía su látigo y nos perseguía por todo el cuartel, pero si conseguías esconderte durante suficiente tiempo, luego ya no se acordaba. Además, era muy gracioso ver como cargaba todo su papeleo a los novatos. Mi-chan estaba especializada en la observación y la persuasión. Creo que no hay ni un solo hombre en el Sereitei que no conozca el cuartel de la 13 gracias a ella. A veces lo suyo se convertía en una caza y nos pedía que la ayudásemos a seguir al objetivo, que es algo que nos ayudado mucho a la hora de las misiones. Manta-kun es un buen chico, entró algo más tarde que yo en la división y desde el principio demostró ser un gran amigo y una persona extremadamente cariñosa. Lo cierto es que a veces le hemos visto echando vistazos por las duchas, como aquella vez en que se estropearon todas las cañerías y tuvimos que ducharnos todos juntos, y hay quien dice que existe algo entre él y el taicho de la 11, Kaze-sama; pero yo no me creo esos rumores. Nos lo demostró a todos cuando Ela-chan les escarceló a él y a Yoru-chan una noche y pasó todo aquello. En cuanto a Me-chan… Estoy seguro de que es una gran chica. Es bastante estirada, y parece que se cree superior solo por ser de la nobleza. Hay gente que dice que tiene un palo metido por el… Bueno, ya sabe. Pero eso lo dicen porque no la conocen. Ella ha sido una gran oficial que ha mostrado su preocupación por todos… Bueno, en especial por Kage-kun… ¡Ni siquiera se molesto cuando Ela les grabó en la sauna y se lo mostró todos en el AHZ! Creo que eso demuestra que es muy comprensiva a pesar de la mala leche que tiene.

* * *

- ¡Será desgraciao!

- ¡Cafre!

- ¡Me ha hecho quedar como una devora hombres!

- Pues anda que a mí, que me ha liado con Kaze…

- De mi creo que no ha dicho nada que no supiésemos, pero podría haberlo expresado de otra forma, jolines.

- ¿¡De donde demonios se ha sacado que soy estirada y tengo mala leche!! ¡Voy a acabar con él!

- Sí, de donde lo habrá sacado… ¬¬U

- _Kage-kun, deberías aguantar la risa y tratar de respirar un poco, te estas poniendo morado…_

- Parece que se han callado.

- Es que ella esta tomando notas como una desesperada en su libreta.

- ¿Ves lo que escribe, Aio-kun?

- Sí, con mi visión de rayos X.

- _Oh, oh…_

- ¿Qué, qué pasa?

* * *

- Ejem, entonces… Resumiendo, podríamos decir que su anterior taicho era una explotadora violenta y alcoholica, su anterior fukutaicho era una pervertida y acosadora sexual, su actual taicho ha sido ascendido gracias a su actual relación ilícita con Kaze-taicho aunque trate de mantener las apariencias estableciendo una relación esporádica con la joven de la noble familia Shiouin y su actual fukutaicho discrimina al resto de compañeros por su clase social y es desagradable con todos ellos excepto con uno, con el que mantiene una relación sentimental para la cual hace uso de las instalaciones publicas del Sereitei.

- ¡No, no! Yo no lo expresaría así, todos son unos compañeros y superiores estupendos, créame, es sólo que…

- Esto es solo a grandes rasgos, Benji-san. En la publicación profundizaremos más en todo lo que nos ha dicho.

- Oh, entonces sí. Es más o menos eso, a grandes rasgos.

- Magnifico, nuestras lectoras estarán encantadas de conocer lo que realmente ocurre en el cuartel de la División 13.

* * *

- ¡¡Es una sensacionalista!!

- Estamos apañados…

- Entre lo que está soltando él por esa boquita y lo que ella se invente…

- … vamos a parecer la peor División del Sereitei.

- Tenemos que sacarle de ahí.

- ¡Como sea!

- Y que hacemos con lo que ya le ha dicho.

- ¡Se lo robamos a la mujer!

- ¡Pero ya! ¡Antes de que diga nada más!

- Entonces va a ser peor, dirá que hay censura en…

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Mejor censores que humillados!

- Seguro que si no te hubiese llamado 'estirada' no estarías tan desesperada.

- Pero es que no puedo permitir que anden difundiendo mentiras sobre mí.

- …

- Porque ya sabéis que es mentira, ¿verdad?

- Coff, coff…

- Ejem…

- _La entrevistadora ataca de nuevo._

* * *

- ¿Cómo describiría el ambiente entre todos los miembros de la División 13?

- Inmejorable. Las fiestas nocturnas ayudan a que haya muchísima unidad entre todos los compañeros de la división. Sé que mucha gente pensará que aquí nos pasamos el día de fiesta, bebiendo o durmiendo, pero realmente hay un ambiente muy bueno y eso se nota cuando de verdad hay que ponerse serios y trabajar, que es bastante a menudo. A todos nos gusta tomarnos las cosas con calma, a nuestro ritmo, pero cuando la División 13 se pone en marcha, conseguimos lo que nos proponemos, y pocas divisiones pueden decir eso tan claramente. A la hora de verdad, las discusiones, los líos, todo queda atrás, no hay superiores ni hay órdenes, solo trabajo. Somos un grupo perfectamente coordinado. Hay una gran calidad a nivel técnico y humano y cualquiera que ingrese sabe que tendrá a su disposición no solo una división donde formarse, sino un gran grupo de amigos que le ayudarán en lo que sea.

* * *

- Joder, qué bien habla.

- Yo nunca le había oído hablar tanto. ¡Qué labia tiene!

- ¡Sí señor, así se habla!

- ¡Que orgullosa me siento de él!

- Mírala, hace cinco segundos quería matarle y ahora se siente orgullosa de él, tócate…

- Es que lo ha dicho genial, ha dicho lo que pensamos todos.

- _La mujer se siente decepcionada. Parece que lo que busca es carnaza._

- No puede sacar noticia de algo tan simple y bonito.

- Creo que al fin y al cabo deberíamos permitir que se publique la entrevista.

- Sí, solo por leer esa parte…

* * *

- Vaya, eso es muy… tierno, Benji-san. Pero… ¿qué me dice de las relaciones en el trabajo? ¿No hay ningún lío, ningún cotilleo dentro de la división? Ya sabe usted… - la mujer envió al shinigami una sonrisa que pretende ser complice, esperando que le dé algo que sea interesante para sus lectores.

- ¡Oh, sí, claro! Hay montones de relaciones entre todos. En la división hemos creado un programa, 'Aquí hay Zampakutoh', donde al principio era Ela la que se encargaba y al final todos nosotros estamos al tanto para informar sobre las ultimas noticias sobre las parejas, rupturas, rumores… Incluso hemos creado enlaces y túneles interdivisionales y tenemos espías para poder estar informados sobre lo que pasa en otras divisiones. En nuestra división hay montones de parejas, ¿sabe usted? De todos los tipos.

- ¿En serio? – dijo excitada la mujer, tomando notas en su cuaderno a toda velocidad – Cuente, cuente, nuestras lectoras estarán encantadas de saber…

* * *

Todo ocurrió en décimas de segundo.

De repente y en tropel, un grupo de shinigamis con una furiosa, sonrojada y visiblemente trastornada fukutaicho a la cabeza, se lanzó contra la pareja. Unos cuantos se encargaron de inmovilizar a la mujer y, tras arrancarle de las manos el cuaderno donde estaba apuntando todos los datos de la entrevista, desaparecieron de su vista tan silenciosos y letales como había llegado.

Entre tanto, otro grupo cogió en volandas a Benji y, al trote, se lo llevó lejos de la perpleja y paralizada mujer, sin darle tiempo a despedirse, parpadear o siquiera respirar.

Lo ultimo que alcanzó a oír la mujer antes de quedarse sola de nuevo, fue una voz masculina que identificó como la del taicho de la División 13, gritándole en la lejanía.

- ¡Lo siento, señorita, pero la entrevista queda cancelada!

* * *

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Ela y Mizu no estaban dispuestas a que revelases las fuentes secretas del AHZ y Me-chan no estaba dispuesta a que hablases de su vida a nadie.

- ¿Es que he dicho algo malo?

- No, simplemente… - Kage pareció tomarse unos segundos para recapacitar antes de responder a Benji – Creo que eres demasiado sincero para hacer una entrevista. Brutalmente sincero.

- Ah, bueno, siendo así…

La preocupación de Benji desapareció de inmediato de su rostro y, totalmente calmado de nuevo, se dejó llevar en brazos por sus compañeros.

Tan solo esperaba no haber dado demasiada información a aquella entrevistadora.

Ya se sabe que la cosas, normalmente, son peores cuando se cuentan que cuando se viven.

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Estamos de vuelta! Aqui estoy, robandole horas al sueño porque me olvide del plazo para el amigo invisible. Pero bueno, ya he calmado a mi conciencia, porque he acabado mi regalo para Benji, asi que... Para el va con todo mi cariño!! Me he basado bastante en los drabble que se hicieron anteriormente de la divi (sobre todo en el de Kage y en ese aire despistado y tan personal que le dio a Benji) para hacerlo, y la verdad es que me lo he pasado en grande, adoro estos personajes que viven en su mundo. Y uhm... espero que Meli-chan no se enfade por sacar la vena aristocratica y asesina de su personaje, las veces que escribí sobre ella no tenía una ficha en la que basarme, y ahora que si la tengo y que me encanta su personaje, he decidido tirar un poco de su mala leche, que da para muchos fics (Meli, Kage... temblad, muajajaja!!). Ah, por cierto, no se si os habeis dado cuenta, pero hay nuevos taicho y fuku en la '13', ahora lo son Manta y Melange, respectivamente, y Ela y Mizu están felizmente jubiladas, jeje.  
Y yastá, que me lio un monton con las dichosas notas de autor, y sobretodo queria poner que se que el fic es mu malo, pero no me lo tengais en cuenta, porque hacía un porron de meses que no escribía y estoy oxidadisima (aunque eso si, no he perdido mi facultad para enrollarme, 7 paginas para un drabble, ya me vale!!).  
Saludos a todos y espero que os guste mucho, sobre todo al homenajeado!! Saluditos y muuuuchos besos!!_

**_Ela :)_**


End file.
